


Le découverte du chocolat

by Ambros, Ginny_Potter



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: And a bit of a dickhead, Blowjobs, Even though he should knock, Fluff, Improper use of chocolate, It was supposed to be porn, Laurent can be a bit dense, Laurent needs to use his words, M/M, Nikandros is a good bro, Or Is It?, Smut, a bit of angst, and then angst happened, but we love him, handjobs, post The Summer Palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny_Potter/pseuds/Ginny_Potter
Summary: Damen discovers chocolate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> It's us (again). We basically started writing this right after we finished Ἔρος μ' ὀ λυσιμέλης δόνει (thank you so much to all those who read it! **), and I think the idea came to us from the fact that I was drinking hot chocolate and Ginny, being the historian out of the both of us, started wondering whether chocolate existed or not in the CP universe, and then this happened.   
> We have no idea how or why every smutty thing that we write turns out with a huge amount of angst and fluff too. Anyway! English isn't our first language, so feel free to point out any mistakes you may find!  
> We really hope you like it! :) Let us know what you think!  
> Until next time, Ginny and Ambros :*

When Damen saw the heavily decorated walls of Arles, his heart sunk. He wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad emotion. He just had to stop his horse for a few moments, silent at the top of the road, looking at those colorful stones. It felt like he needed to mourn his past self. He brushed his palm against his wrist, the gold warm under his skin. He exhaled slowly and tightened the grip of his thighs on his horse's flanks. 

When he arrived at the walls, he covered his head with his cloak, hiding his gilded wrist too. He wanted to surprise Laurent, if that was even possible. The guards weren't paying much attention to whom was entering and Damen felt slightly disappointed: he would have to tell Laurent about it. The peace was still too temporary. There were many who didn't want either of them on the throne.

He moved with the small crowd, hesitant to distance himself from it because, even though the guards weren't really paying attention, he still stood out, being the only one on a horse.

He didn't pay any attention to the buildings, finding that simply looking at them made him feel uncomfortable, like the cloak was knotted too tight around his throat; he let himself be comforted by the horse's movements instead, thinking about the short message Nikandros had sent him -  _lover boy going insane_ \- and how he'd felt like he couldn't reach Laurent soon enough.

Which was how he'd found himself in Arles alone, slightly cold now that he'd left Ios' warmer weather.

He dismounted from the horse when the royal palace became visible in front of him. A shiver ran down his spine. 

He shrugged it off. Nothing had changed, everything was fine. Laurent wasn't.. The fact that he was in Arles didn't change the fact that he was still his Laurent, the Prince beyond those gilded doors. The same Laurent he had had in Ios and in the Summer Palace. 

_Nothing had changed_ . Nothing had gone back to the way it was when Damen was a slave. 

He sighed and moved towards the doors. The guards blocked his passage.

-Identify yourself,- one of them ordered, authoritative, and Damen thought  _at least someone is doing things right_ before he took off his hood, letting it slip back on his shoulders.

The guards recognized him immediately and hastily bowed their heads: -Forgive us, Exalted. We weren't expecting you.-

Damen said: -Yes, that was the point,- a bit harshly when he noticed the elaborate pattern on one of the men's uniforms, -You might want to have a word with the men at the city's doors, Captain. Their work is a bit sloppy.-

The man's face was a deep red when Damen continued: -I'm here to see the Prince. I'd appreciate it if you could keep it to yourselves.-

The guards nodded, bowing deeply, and let him through.

Damen left his horse to a stable boy who had run towards him. For a second he thought about the one Govart had been fucking when Laurent had asked him to fetch him for him. He wondered where he was. He wondered if Laurent had ever given him the copper in the end. He probably had. 

He sighed and entered the palace. It hadn't changed. For some reason he'd expected it to be... different. As Laurent had changed, so should have his home. But Laurent had been back only for a few weeks. 

Damen walked slowly down the hallways. A part of him couldn't wait to see Laurent, but at the same time... he gulped, caressing his satchel gently. All of Laurent's letters were there. Five in total. Each of them very... formal. Damen dreaded and longed for the meeting at the same time.

He noticed the palace wasn't as crowded as it had been when he'd been there.

He saw barely a couple of pets with their Masters and a servant, whom he stopped to ask where he could find Laurent.

The servant bowed with his forehead to the ground when he recognized him.

-The Prince is probably in his rooms, Exalted.-

-His old rooms?- Damen asked, cringing at the hardness in his voice.

The servant frowned in confusion: -His -- oh. No, Exalted. He moved to his brother's old rooms.-

Damen almost took a step back; he was thankful that the servant wasn't looking at him, because he was sure he'd paled: -Where can I find them?-

-Right besides the Prince's old rooms, Exalted,- said the servant.

Damen said: -Very well,- and then, -Thank you.-

He walked away feeling the servant's eyes on his back.

Damen sighed slightly, walking past the corridor where he'd spent the longest months of his life. He didn't turn towards it. He marched on, his heart thumping in his chest like war drums. Two guards he didn't know were standing in front of Laurent's door. When they saw him, their expression didn't change.

-May I?- he asked.

-The Prince is inside, your majesty.-

Damen nodded, then knocked.

-Come in,- Laurent's voice said, and Damen felt his heart beat faster.

He pushed against the door with both his hands, shivering slightly at the cold air coming from the room, and his breath got stuck in his throat, warm and stark relief rushing through him when he saw him, standing in front of a wide table, shoulders tense.

-Honestly, Nikandros, you are worse than -- - Laurent turned and the words died on his lips.

_He'd managed to surprise him._

Damen smiled, incapable of holding himself back, but he didn't say anything. He kept his hands on the door, leaning on it. He felt Laurent's gaze lingering on his body. 

-Look at you,- he said in the end, his expression unreadable -I didn't think the situation in Akielos was so calm you could afford to take time off.-

Damen's shoulders stiffened: -It -- It isn't.-

Laurent raised his eyebrows: -Oh. What are you doing here, then?- he turned back towards the table, and Damen felt his heart sink.

It took him a moment to collect himself and step forward, closing the door behind himself. He'd almost considered leaving, but he knew better now.

-Nikandros said,- he said, and then stopped, worried by the straight line Laurent's shoulders were drawn into. It looked almost painful.

-Yes?- Laurent asked, his voice rigid and glacial.

-I wanted to see you,- he said, settling for the truth.

Laurent's shoulders dropped.

Damen felt his breath tangling in his throat: -And I couldn't wait.- he added -So I got on a ship. Three days. This time I was even in a real cabin. No chains involved.- he stepped towards Laurent, who didn't move. -Then a day by horse. Oh, and your guards at the city doors are lazy and useless.- 

Laurent's shoulders moved with the deep breath he took.

He turned again.

He looked exhausted, his hands still gripping the table, his posture almost defensive. -I know,- he said, -I'm trying to figure out who are those I can trust.-

Damen nodded, slowly.

Laurent felt and looked like a caged animal.

-What are you doing, Laurent?- he asked, slowly -Why are you pushing me away?- he took another step and then stilled when he noticed Laurent's expression becoming wary.

-If I were, you wouldn't be in my room,- he answered, not showing any trace of emotion.

-Laurent,- Damen said, almost calling him, hoping he would reach him.

\-  _What_ ,- Laurent snapped, his cheeks flooding with color.

Damen understood what Nikandros had meant.

-Stop,- he said, his voice strong and firm, -It's me, stop  _hiding_ .-

-You think it's  _easy_ ?- Laurent snapped, stopped and tried to take a step back, except the table was right behind him; he rubbed his face with both his hands, breathing harshly: -Just ... wait.-, and then, low, almost frightened: -Please.-

Damen nodded, without moving. He didn't know what to do, where to put his hands. He just stayed still in the middle of the room. 

Laurent was looking at the carpeted floor. 

-You came because Nikandros wrote something to you.-

Damen didn't expect him to talk so soon: -Yes. He said...-

-I didn't ask.- Laurent's voice was icy. Then he went on: -That's idiotic.-

-He was worried,- Damen said, firm, easy.

-About what?-

Damen blinked: -You.-

Laurent frowned, his lips thin and pale. Damen knew what he was going to say and anticipated him: -Don't ask me to leave. Not this time.-, he thought of Jord and Aimeric, -I'm here. You can ask me to stay.-

-You aren't trustworthy, Damianos.- said Laurent coldly.

Damen's jaw dropped: -What? I am always with you, I showed you in every way, I...-

-I'm not talking about me.-

Damen closed his mouth, confused.

-You left Akielos because Nikandros wrote _something_ to you. What about your people?-

Damen knew Laurent wasn't going to play by anyone else's rules. He straightened up and said: -I left my orders with people I trust.-

-The last time you trusted someone in your house you were sold as a slave.-

Damen bit his lip, hard. -You think I wouldn't risk it if I knew you needed me?-

Laurent's eyes widened, his lips moving around words he couldn't find.

-I'm selfish enough for that,- Damen said, his voice almost harsh, -I left my people in the best care I could think of, and if you think you'll menage to send me away just because you think you're alone, you might as well chain me up again and send me back in a sack.-

-Or chained in a ship. Seems to be the best way to get rid of you.- Laurent answered, gathering back enough of his composure that his voice was nothing more than a whisper. 

-Admit it, Laurent.- Damen wasn't going to take a step back. He widened his legs, as if he was trying to gain more resistance. 

-Admit  _what_ ?-

-You need me. And this isn't going to change. You accepted it in Akielos. What happened?-

Laurent looked away, looked around.

Auguste's rooms.

-I can't stand this place,- Laurent said, suddenly low and destroyed and tired, -Every room, every corner holds pain and memories that I can't indulge now.-, he looked at Damen, blond hair falling from his shoulders: -I'm weaker here, and I don't -- -, he seemed to be fighting with himself for a moment, 

\- I don't know how to fight of I'm not running, if I have to  _stay_ and  _see_ .-

-You think it's not the same for me? Ios, Arles, I have bad memories everywhere I go. It haunts me. And not because of some place, but because I let it. When I close my eyes, when I am alone.- he opened his arms -Bury it.- 

Laurent looked at him as if he'd lost his mind.

-Bury your suffering. Bury Prince Laurent of Vere, the stuck up bitch. Rise again. As King Laurent.- 

He looked at Damen, mouth agape: -The council, they... I'm still underage, they won't allow-- -

Damen looked in his eyes: -Make them.- he articulated. -You know it's the only solution that makes sense. There is no one who could take your place.-

Laurent sighed: -I hate you when you give me good advice.-

Damen felt relief rushing through him, replacing the dread he'd been feeling: -I always give you good advice.-

Laurent's lips curved in a small smile: -I know.-

-You know. So you treated me like you didn't care just because?- Damen tried to look irritated, even upset, but childish joy for Laurent's smile was starting to fill his chest. 

Laurent shrugged, without answering.

Damen sighed: -Laurent.-

Laurent closed his eyes: -Yes, I know. Sorry. Let me just -- - he opened his eyes and looked straight into Damen's: -I'm trying. Sometimes I just. Forget. That you're -- with me,- he seemed uncertain of his choice of words but kept going, -And I don't expect you to be. Which is no excuse.- he smiled, a twisted, resigned tilt of his lips, -But it's what I have.-

Damen sighed, mockingly said: -I guess I have to take you as you are.- 

Laurent arranged the chair of his desk: -Unless you've found a lover or two in these weeks.-

Damen's brows rose.

Laurent had spoken in a playful voice, but he wasn't looking at him.

-Are you...? Are you jealous of me?-

Laurent said: -Should I be?-, lightly, still not looking at him.

Finally, Damen let his cloak fall to the ground as he took three wide steps forward and kissed Laurent on the mouth, so hard he almost made him sit on the table behind him.

\-  _You_ \- he growled the word on Laurent's lips, felt Laurent's fingers dig into his hips, -How can you -- -, he cut himself off by kissing him again, pushing and pressing with his tongue and his teeth, -I will never stop telling you, until you believe it,- he looked into Laurent's shiny eyes, -There could  _never_ be anybody else.-

Laurent was breathless: -You...- he inhaled -you never actually  _told_ me before.- he blinked, not really looking at Damen. -And I was joking, anyway. You should check your sense of humor.-

Damen hummed, clearly unconvinced: -Let me say it again, just to be sure.-, he was murmuring on Laurent's lips, on his skin; he noticed that Laurent was basically standing on his tip-toes. He hooked an arm around Laurent's slim waist and lifted him up until he was sitting on the table.

They were both breathless when Damen said: -You are the  _only_ one, no matter how much of a brat you try to be, no matter how much you feel like you need to push me away, I am  _not_ leaving,- placing a kiss on his lips, his cheeks, the tip of his nose everytime he stopped to breathe.

Laurent closed his eyes and his shoulders relaxed. He lifted his arms and intertwined his fingers behind Damen's neck: -Where do I have to go to get rid of you?- he asked, but he was smiling. Quietly, eyes closed. Trusting.

Damen hummed thoughtfully: -Anywhere in Vere in full winter is probably a no for me,- he said, and Laurent laughed, his whole face lighting up with it, so incredibly young and carefree that Damen felt proud of himself.

It was like he was laughing away all of his worries and concerns. He relaxed in his arms, playing lazily with the leather belt that kept up his travel clothes.

-You need a bath.- he said -You stink of horse.-

Damen bit his nose: -Always charming, my liege.-

Laurent chuckled and kissed him slowly, lazily, fingers still intertwined behind his neck.

-Better?- Damen asked.

Laurent sighed and let his forehead rest against Damen's jaw: -Yes,- he said, quietly, -Thank you.-

Damen kissed his hair, rubbing his hands on Laurent's arms, covered by an expensive baby blue fabric; he found himself digging with his fingers in Laurent's muscles, feeling how tense he'd been. He asked: -Stiff?- with a smile in his voice, and Laurent kissed his neck, slowly, more tongue and teeth than lips: -A little.-

-We should take that bath together then, your highness.- said Damen, closing his eyes and slightly bending his neck to give Laurent better access. He was biting along his vein, and then he sucked a red mark above his scar. 

Damen laughed slightly: -This isn't very king-like, Laurent.-

Laurent whispered: -I don't care,- right on his skin, and a shiver ran down Damen's spine; he crossed his arms behind Laurent's back, bringing him closer to the edge of the table, hips flush against Damen's abdomen.

-I don't think we could make it to the baths,- Laurent said, breathless, hips rolling slowly against Damen's.

Damen said: -I really don't care.-

He felt like a fifteen year old, rutting shamelessly against Laurent. 

-I missed you so bad, sweetheart.-

Laurent stopped and moaned against Damen's skin, lips parted and swollen, and he said: -You too. I missed you too,- almost frantically, his wrists pushing down so that Damen's mouth could go nowhere but on his own, he was pleading even though he didn't even realize it, small whimpers swallowed by Damen's lips.

Damen was pretty sure he had never heard Laurent so desperate. He couldn't wait to come so that he could transport him to the baths and linger in sweet, slow love making. He couldn't wait to listen to other amazing sounds.

He bit his lower lip, caressing his thighs.

-Exalt--! Oh sweet  _gods_ ! Oh my...-

Damen jumped, bumping into the chair and knocking it over, risking to tumble on it. He swore loudly, turning towards the door. There stood Nikandros, a hand pressed against his eyes and a traumatized expression on the part of his face he could see.

Laurent was laughing against his chest.

-Nikandros!-

-Sorry!- Nikandros exclaimed, hastily turning towards the door, -I'm sorry, I was just checking in on,- he gestured towards the both of them, clearly meaning Laurent, -Which obviously isn't necessary,- he added almost as an afterthought.

Laurent was still laughing. Damen felt his cheeks uncomfortably hot.

Nikandros tried to exit without opening his eyes and that resulted in him almost bumping his forehead against the door.

-You can stop being shy, both of you.- said Laurent, still giggling -You fight naked, for god's sake.-

-That's sport!- Damen and Nikandros exclaimed at the same time.

Laurent kept giggling, and Damen wanted to shush him, he really did, but he was way too relieved to hear that sound.

-Go take a bath,- Laurent said, pressing their lips together in a dry kiss. Damen blinked. -I'll be here when you're done. I'll talk to Nikandros in the meantime.-

Nikandros gestured to show that he was fine with it, eyes firm on the door.

  
  


*

  
  


When Damen came back to Laurent's rooms, Nikandros was gone. Laurent was sitting at the table, examining what looked like food in front of him.

-What's this?-asked Damen, confused, brushing a hand against his shoulders and leaning down to kiss his head. 

-I have to choose a menu for the banquet we will attend tomorrow.-

Damen frowned: -Are we attending a banquet?- he asked, perplexed. His presence in Vere was a secret. How could he attend a banquet?

-Yes, of course. And a summit during the day.-

Damen stepped back and walked around the table to be able to look Laurent in the eye: -A summit.-

Laurent's eyes were unreadable, but not cold: -Within lunchtime tomorrow everyone will know that the King of Akielos is in Vere, so, I invited the ambassador of Vask and Torveld of Patras is coming from Aquitart, where he was hunting, entertained by Herode, who invited him last week since I wanted to meet him, before you subverted my plans. In that way we can have a summit.-

Damen was speechless. And weirdly turned on.

Also, the bath hadn't really done much to turn him off, despite Nikandros' interruption.

It had been an awkward walk through the palace.

-I adore your mind,- he said, and Laurent frowned at him, confused.

Damen didn't bother with explanations; he glanced at the table, and then did a double take when he saw something resembling ... -Is that  _mud_ ? Are you planning on insulting every single person of power at this banquet?-

Laurent's frown became almost affronted: -What are you talking about?-

Damen pointed at the silver inlaid bowl in front of him: -  _That_ .- He noticed a strange steam coming from it: -Is it hot mud? What on Earth...?-

Laurent looked at Damen like he was crazy - for the second time in two hours - then at the bowl: -That's chocolate, Damianos.- he said, as if he was explaining a very simple thing to a slightly dumb child. 

-Cho... what? I don't know that word. Can you translate it in Akielon?-

Laurent opened his mouth promptly, happy to show Damen that his Akielon was better than Damen's Veretian but the words died on his lips. He didn't know the word. Thinking about it, he actually couldn't remember seeing chocolate in Akielos.

-It's... chocolate, Damen. Sweet, hot, drinkable...?-

\-  _Drinkable_ ? You mean you  _drink_ that thing?-

Laurent blinked: -It's -- It's actually really good. Wait, you really don't have chocolate in Akielos?-

Damen looked suspiciously into the bowl: -I really don't think so.-

Laurent bit his lip: -You should try it.-

Damen snorted: -No, thank you.-

-But it's really good,- Laurent insisted.

-For all I know you and Nikandros are pranking me,- Damen declared, crossing his arms over his chest, -And you are trying to get me to eat hot mud.-

Laurent raised an eyebrow, unimpressed; he said: -Fine,- and dipped a finger into the thick, warm brown liquid. He promptly put the finger into his mouth, sucking contentedly.

Damen wasn't sure of it was more appropriate to get a disgusted expression on his face or to drop his jaw because  _Laurent was sucking on his finger._

-You... is that really good?- he asked, suspiciously.

Laurent nodded.

His finger was still in his mouth.

Damen glanced at the  _chocolate_ : -Uhm.-

Laurent raised his eyebrows: -Changed your mind?-

Damen narrowed his eyes: -Maybe.-

Laurent smiled and dipped his finger into the chocolate again; he held it in front of Damen: -Maybe this will help you decide.-

Damen opened and closed his mouth: -You want me to suck your finger.-

A cat-that-just-got-the-cream smile appeared on Laurent's face and Damen understood that he had served him the answer on a silver plate: -It wouldn't be the first time you suck a part of my body.-

Damen rolled his eyes and gripped his wrist before putting Laurent's finger in his mouth, determined on making a scene even if that  _chocolate_ turned out to be disgusting. But the moan that left his mouth was genuine, dripping surprise.

He was so surprised by the bittersweet taste that flooded his mouth that he forgot he was actually  _licking_ Laurent's finger, but once the taste was gone he felt the skin beneath his tongue and sucked on it for good measure, mimicking what Laurent had done earlier.

Laurent's breath hitched and he retired his hand: -So? How is it?-

Damen looked at the chocolate, then at Laurent: -I'm not sure. I should try some more.-

Laurent smirked: -Spoons are over there,- he said, pointing towards the end of the table.

Damen almost whined: -Not fair.-

Laurent laughed, not unkind: -Convince me.-

Damen looked at the clothes Laurent was wearing and grinned: -Undress and I will.-

-I am not one to take orders, Damen.- Laurent answered, leaning on the back of the chair and lifting his legs until his booted feet were up on the table.

Damen felt a shiver run down his spine and insinuated a finger between his boot and his leg: -Sounds like an impasse.-

Laurent's eyes were sparkling: -Undress me.-

And Damen did, his fingers making a quick work of the laces and clasps - a skill that had become surprisingly useful.

With every inch of ivory skin he uncovered, he felt his heart beating faster, and he could see the flush rise to Laurent's cheeks, to his neck, even though he was clearly trying to keep his cool.

He had to move around the table to finish undressing him, which had the not unimportant perk of giving him the possibility to kiss him and touch him.

-You are still very good.- said Laurent between kisses -Maybe I should enslave you again.- he caressed his neck, where his collar had once been. 

Damen bit his neck: -Don't push it, Your Highness.-

Laurent groaned softly and grinned: -What if I do?-

Damen smirked, his lips curving against Laurent's skin. -No chocolate for you.-

Laurent chuckled against his skin: -I'll try to behave, then.-

-Good,- Damen murmured, kissing Laurent's neck.

-This is inconvenient, Damen.- mumbled Laurent.

-Inconvenient?- asked him, confused.

-We should go to bed. I am not comfortable.- he said, getting up -Take the chocolate.-

Damen rolled his eyes: -Bossy.-

-You're only realizing that now?- Laurent asked, walking towards the bed, gloriously naked.

-No,- Damen said.

He didn't really remember what question he was answering.

Laurent let himself fall gracefully onto the bed, limbs elegantly arranged around him.

Damen picked up the bowl, careful not to spill the chocolate, and placed it carefully on the chest at the foot of the bed.

-So... where do you want me to start?- asked Damen, lifting the ladle inside the bowl. Laurent was positively sinful. He unpinned his chiton, letting it fall down, at his feet, and realized he wasn't cold anymore.

Laurent licked his lips, letting his eyes move slowly and shamelessly all over his body; he was looking into his eyes when he said: -Wherever you want.-

And Damen knew that Laurent probably expected him to be obvious, knew that they would enjoy it  _a lot_ , but he also knew that they would enjoy it a lot  _more_ if he took his time, so he dipped the ladle into the chocolate, fascinated by the way it swirled, heavy and thick, and lifted it, moved carefully with his knees on the bed trying not to spill it - a couple of drops fell on the sheet anyway - while Laurent simply observed, eyes half lidded and breathing labored.

The first drop fell near Laurent's navel, Damen smiled when he saw the goosebumps on Laurent's skin and tilted the ladle, tracing a wobbly-shaped trail until he reached his right nipple. Laurent let a breathy laugh escape: -Thank God you are a King.-

Damen frowned: -Why?- he asked, putting the ladle back in the bowl. 

-You would have made a terrible artist.-

Damen laughed, husky and low in his throat while he set the bowl back on the floor; when he looked back at Laurent he saw he'd already swirled the chocolate around on his abdomen, and he was sucking his finger into his mouth.

Damen licked the chocolate right off his nipple in retaliation, smirking when he heard Laurent's gasp and felt a tight grip in his hair. 

He kept sucking and licking and nipping until he couldn't taste chocolate anymore, until Laurent was writhing against the sheets, small whimpers and pleas falling from his lips.

When he lifted up his head to move downwards, Laurent was looking at him with his eyes narrowed. Damen smiled and licked a trail on his stomach without breaking eye contact. Laurent's breath quickened. Once Damen had reached his navel he stopped and opened his mouth: -Adequate?- he asked.

-I hate you,- Laurent said, trying to sound unbothered but failing miserably, his voice high and breathy, his fingers clutching the sheets now that Damen was out of reach.

Damen chuckled, a low rumble in his chest: -Somehow I doubt that,- he said, nipping at the skin on Laurent's taut belly, his hands massaging Laurent's thighs.

He kissed him before Laurent could answer, moving swiftly to push the chocolate's flavor into his mouth, his hands tracing the trail where the chocolate had been.

-Fetch me some chocolate, Damianos.- growled Laurent, scratching his shoulder. Damen groaned, gripping Laurent's wrist and blocking it above his head. 

-How about this stays here?- he said, feeling his shoulder hurting. 

Laurent grinned: -How about you do what I ask, Your Highness?- 

-We both know you like it,- Damen growled, pressing Laurent's wrist into the mattress, watching as Laurent's eyes got a bit glassy.

Laurent didn't say anything, had gone suddenly quiet, his lips parted and plump, his body melted into the mattress, and Damen let go slowly, watching carefully and kissing gently along his cheeks: -Maybe another time,- and Laurent nodded quietly.

He dipped a finger in the chocolate bowl and watched bewitched as Laurent's tongue started licking it slowly, a hand lazily gripping his wrist.

-Laurent,- he said, tone extremely low. 

What Laurent was doing with his tongue was probably considered illegal in every reign.

-Mh?- he said, without lifting his sight. 

Damen was trembling, leaning on his palm and knees. 

-Give me more, Damen.- he ordered a moment later, piercing blue eyes in Damen's hazel ones.

Damen remembered feeding him once, when Laurent had been wearing Nicaise's earring, and he kissed him fiercely, clean fingers pushing through Laurent's blond hair, legs tangling together slowly, he reached for the bowl blindly, didn't know how he managed to dip his fingers into it without falling off the bed but he did it, and he stopped kissing Laurent to brush his thumb against his lower lip, spreading chocolate there, and then immediately kissed him again, tasting the bitterswit-ness of it right off his lips.

He unthinkingly brushed his hand against Laurent's cheek, smearing chocolate everywhere, and Laurent groaned against his lips once he realized, Damen laughing while still trying to kiss him. 

\-  _Damianos_ -, Laurent groaned.

-You are beautiful.- said Damen goofily.

-I can imagine. Chocolate everywhere.- 

Damen grinned: -Not on your hair.-

Laurent's thighs closed around his hips: -Don't even try, Damen. I will destroy you.-

-But,- Damen insisted, -Just think about it, it will match, that's good, isn't it?, for a king, I mean, that his face matches his hair -- -

-Damen ...- Laurent warned him, watching him with suspicion, but it was too late: Damen's chocolate-y fingers were in his hair and Laurent closed his eyes, exhaling from his nose.

-You'll regret this,- Laurent said, calm and composed as ever, and then flipped them over with a move Damen was fairly certain Nikandros had taught him, and quickly reached for the bowl, smearing chocolate all over Damen's olive skin while Damen simply laughed, head thrown back on the pillows and hands tight around Laurent's hips so that he wouldn't fall.

Laurent looked very proud of himself when he said: -  _There_ .-

-There?- Damen couldn't stop smiling, his cheeks hurt from how much smiling -How old are you, Prince of Vere?- 

Laurent straightened his shoulders and put his hair behind his ears: -Still nineteen.- he answered, happily, licking his own hands. 

-I'm afraid we will have to take a bath.-

Laurent hummed, looking down on Damen's chocolate covered skin: -Later?-

Damen looked at the way Laurent was looking at him: -Later,- he agreed.

Laurent smiled, young and beautiful, and lowered himself to lick the chocolate off of Damen's chest, his right hand moving lightly, just teasing, on Damen's shaft, because he wanted Damen to go insane.

Damen couldn't stop caressing Laurent: his skin, his sticky hair, everything in him felt young and reckless. It was like the walls had been taken down, one by one. It felt different, different from everything they'd experienced together before. 

They rolled in the bed, intertwined, fighting for supremacy. Laurent laughed, kicking and pushing and Damen felt his heart lighter. At some point, they fell off the bed. Laurent was looking at him, eyes shining, hair in his mouth. He giggled.

-Do you yield?- he asked, playfully. 

Damen smiled softly: -What if I don't?-

-I'll make you,- Laurent whispered, but it was against Damen's lips, right before he kissed him, tasting like chocolate.

It wasn't long before Laurent started rolling his hips against Damen's, lazily, taking his time, and Damen choked out: -Bed,- when he felt warmth building up at the bottom of his spine.

Laurent said: -You made us fall in the first place.-, his chin propped on his hands on Damen's chest.

Damen sat up so fast Laurent would have tumbled on the cold ground if it weren't for Damen's hands around his hips, and stood up after he'd put his arm around Laurent's waist.

Laurent looked flushed.

Damen smirked. -You were saying?-

-Bed.- said in the end, bouncing slightly. 

Damen grinned and laid both of them on the ruined sheets. He kissed Laurent's neck slowly, taking his time. He loved that: being playful, laughing, starting intercourse, interrupting, playing, going back to heated occupations. It felt young. It felt like they had nothing to worry about. It felt like he had courted Laurent for months, expertly, putting flowers in his hair and making him smile bashfully.

He laughed at the idea: Laurent, bashful.

-Why are you laughing while kissing my neck? It's weird. Borderline creepy.-

-Just thinking about you,- Damen said.

Laurent pinched him: -Because that sounds a lot better.-

Damen chuckled: -It's just,- he kissed Laurent's lips, -Good. Everything's good.-

Laurent blinked, a veil of understanding softening his features; he hooked a leg around Damen's waist. He still had chocolate in his hair. He said: -Fuck me.-

Damen's chocked on air, hips snapping forward.

Laurent almost laughed: -That was fast. You are trained well, soldier.- 

Damen groaned, hiding his face in his neck and Laurent bit the point of his ear: -You are blushing.- he sing-sung.

-I'm not.- grumbled Damen, before lifting his weight on his forearms, looking Laurent in the eye.

-Your ears are red, Damen.-

-Oil?- Damen asked, and Laurent laughed as he pointed towards the chest at the foot of the bed.

Damen moved a bit awkwardly, trying to ignore Laurent's  _everything_ as he retrieved a small vial from the chest.

When he turned Laurent had parted his knees.

Damen gulped. He would never get used to Laurent's beauty. He knew it, of course, and he knew how to drive Damen mad, but at the same time... there was something very innocent about him, a strange, unaware, constant seduction: the way he had bended his knee, the casual way his messy hair fell on his shoulders, the light shadow of his translucent eyelashes. 

He looked like a painting. 

Damen let a shivering breath go, opening the vial, and at the same time he placed a hand on Laurent's calf, moving it further on the bed.

He tilted the vial until his fingers were dripping with oil, and dropped it on the sheets, already stained by chocolate. He could still taste it on his lips.

He moved until he was kneeling between Laurent's thighs, his - mostly, if not for a bit of chocolate - clean hand massaging lightly the muscles of his leg.

It was slow and careful and quiet, a tight, burning feeling enveloping Damen's fingers, and Damen kept his eyes on Laurent's face, looking out for every flutter of his eyelashes, listening carefully for every breathy moan.

-Kiss me, Damen.- babbled Laurent, pulling him lazily. 

Damen smiled, trying to hide the flush of tenderness he felt.

-I'm right here.- he said gently, kissing him slowly, taking his time.

It wasn't long before Laurent became fidgety, his legs twitching against the sheets and his fingers gripping Damen's shoulders, and Damen kept saying  _I got you_ while he coated his shaft with oil, the back of Laurent's thighs against his shoulders.

Laurent closed his eyes, his teeth biting down on his lower lip, his forehead creased in concentration while Damen tried to go slow, the same grip that had been around his fingers now around his cock.

-Stop treating me like I'm made of glass.- he growled, grasping his shoulders like his life depended on it.

Damen let out a breathy laugh: -I am trying not to break you in half, you idiot.- he babbled on his mouth.

-You are too confident in your... potential.- 

Damen could feel the grinning against his mouth: -Oh really?-

Laurent smirked: -Really,- his voice firmer now that he was adjusting around Damen, his thighs relaxed on Damen's shoulders.

Damen grinned back before his hips snapped forward, burying himself completely in Laurent's hot grip.

Laurent moaned loudly, a sound Damen had never heard.

-You were saying?- he panted.

Laurent was boneless beneath him: -Shut up and do it again.-

Damen started moving his hips at a steady rhythm, knees deep in the mattress, his hands gripping Laurent's thighs. He was going to leave signs on his pale skin and he was strangely turned on by it: -God, Laurent.- he moaned, gripping his hips.

Laurent was breathless, oxygen punched out of him with every snap of Damen's hips, and he didn't answer, simply groaned while digging his fingers into Damen's muscles, turning his head almost frantically until he pressed his lips against Damen's, needy and graceless.

They kissed messily, once, twice, every time Damen sank inside Laurent's body, his back arching almost unnaturally. Damen's grip on his hips tightened and he draw him on his thighs, to have more leverage on him. 

Laurent's hand were sweaty as he tried to touch Damen wherever he could: -Touch me.- he begged -Touch me, Damen.-

Damen's hand was wrapped around Laurent's cock in a moment, tight and slightly rough because Laurent was so  _close_ and he  _needed_ that, fast and overwhelming.

Laurent threw his head back on the pillow, beautiful and undone, throaty moans leaving his mouth, and Damen felt overwhelmed by the sight of him, his hand moving faster and his hips erratically, hot, bright pleasure exploding behind his eyelids.

When Damen opened his eyes Lauren's was coming in thick ropes all over his stomach. He had his eyelids shut and an ecstatic expression on his face, mouth semi open and hair spread on the pillow. A translucent layer of sweat was covering his pale skin were the red marks of Damen's passage caught the eye. He was beautiful and debauched. 

He looked like a human contradiction. 

Damen wanted to feel he owned him, body and soul, more than anything else. 

He eased down his legs from his shoulders, panting. Laurent made a move as to cover his eyes with a forearm but Damen didn't let him. He passed his arms below his armpits and intertwined their legs, grasping him like a castaway with the remainings of his ship. 

-You're gross.- mumbled Laurent.

Damen laughed, breathless, hiding his head in Laurent's wrecked hair.

-You like it,- he said, not really moving his lips because he didn't have the strength to.

Laurent hummed. They were quiet for a bit, and then Laurent said: -Thank you,- low and serious.

Damen smiled softly, let pass enough time to let Laurent know that he'd taken him seriously and then said: -Thank  _you_ for the chocolate.-

Laurent snorted: -Let me guess. You liked it?-

Damen smirked: -Maybe. I should have another taste to be sure.-

Laurent groaned and said: -You are unbelievable,- but he was smiling.

-So I'm not too confident about my how did you call it? Ability?- Damen was smirking against his hair, is body attentively covering and sustaining Laurent's at the same time. 

-Potential.- he corrected, petulant.

-Potential. I'm sorry your majesty. So how was my potential? Promising?-

Laurent shrugged as much as he could: -Practice makes perfect.-

Damen said: -I like that.-


End file.
